This invention relates to games, and more particularly to a board-type game.
In accordance with the game of the invention, a board game apparatus generally consists of a game board having a shore area, a water area, and an island area. At least the water area is divided into a series of contiguous playing spaces. A series of island playing spaces, resembling a puzzle, are removably mountable to the island area of the game board, with each island space defining a top surface and an undersurface. A treasure indicia is provided on the undersurface of one of the island spaces. A series of playing members or pieces are provided for movement on the game board. The playing members are preferably representative of windsurfers. The board game apparatus of the invention further includes a die for use in advancing the playing members on the game board, and at least one set of chance cards. Each set of chance cards includes one or more favorable chance cards favorably affecting a player's progress in the game and one or more adverse chance cards adversely affecting the player's progress in the game. Each player employs the die to move a playing member on the game board from the shore area to the water area playing spaces, toward the island area. A chance card is drawn for each roll of the die while the player is on the water area playing spaces. Once a player reaches the island area, the player searches for the island space containing the treasure indicia, by rolling the die and exposing the undersurface of the island playing space landed upon. When a player lands upon the island playing space carrying the treasure indicia on its undersurface, the player takes possession of the treasure indicia space and leaves the island area. The player then returns to the shore area by rolling the die to advance the playing member through the water area playing spaces.
In accordance with other aspects of the game of the invention, a path arrangement is provided in the water area of the game board for defining a path which must be followed by the playing members during movement through the water area playing spaces. In addition, each island playing space is defined by first and second island space members. The first island space member defines the undersurface of the island playing space, and the second island space member overlies the first island space member and defines the top surface of the island playing space. The second island space members are located on the island area of the game board in predetermined positions, and the positions of the first island space members are changed from game to game, to vary the location of the treasure indicia for each game. In addition to the treasure indicia, adverse indicia are provided on the undersurface of others of the island playing spaces for adversely affecting a player's progress on the island during the search for the treasure indicia. The board game apparatus of the invention preferably contemplates two sets of chance cards. A first set of chance cards is used when the player is advancing from the shore area to the island area, and a second set is used when the player is returning from the island area back to the shore area. The second set of chance cards includes one or more dive cards which cause the player in possession of the treasure indicia to lose one or more turns. This provides an opportunity for the remaining players to attempt to catch the player possessing the treasure indicia, thereby setting the stage for a battle to determine which player takes or retains possession of the treasure indicia. Each set of chance cards further includes one or more neutralizing cards which are retained by the players, for offsetting the adverse affect of the one or more adverse chance cards.
The invention further contemplates a method of playing a board game, substantially in accordance with the foregoing summary.
Various other features, objects and advantages of the invention will be made apparent from the following description taken together with the drawings.